Be no evil
by NIKO's little Weaselette
Summary: Ever wonder what the folks in Raccoon City would be doing if Resident Evil hadn't totally boned them? No? TOO BAD I'm going to tell you anyway! Request fic for my follower Anna on the premise of WeskerXLeon and it be a 4-shot. #OOCAU
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I am one helluva slacker but you better believe I will deliver on this request Anna. This is the one being posted, there's no being fickle, no indecision, no going back. Good Lord I hope this is worth the wait.

* * *

This place was _nice_.

That was the first impression Leon got as he stepped into his new job. He was late, he knew that, he did, which meant anyone ready to help him settle into this 3-4 story monster of a precinct would be doing something more important than waiting on him. Blue eyes dropped from the intricate stained glass windows lining the main hall as he descended a few steps passed some women leaving the precinct. The floor was tiled to replicate the badge the officers of the Raccoon Police Department sported. A statue with a fountain at its feet was right in front of the emblem set into the floor.

He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with all this square footage and grandeur. Though the main hall was grays, whites and wood everything had upscale class to it. Taking a breath, he skirted the fountain to head to the front desk up one of the two inclines framing the fountain. An older woman losing the brown in her neatly done hair looked at him as he approached.

"Are you mister Kennedy?" She called as he drew up to the counter.

"Yes ma'am, can you tell me if Officer Branagh is available?" She smiled at his question.

"He headed back to his office in the eastern offices, it's that door over on the right when you came in." She said guiding him with a finger pointed at a door near the multi-doored entrance. "I hear you're late mister Kennedy, you should take this and get in there, he was pretty aggravated when you didn't show for ten minutes." She warned him as she grabbed a blue key card with a white stripe on it. Leon's face lit up as he took the card from her, "I have some explaining to do about that, thank you miss...?" He said with a question at the end.

She smiled kindly at him, "Janette, good luck joining the force mister Kennedy." She waved him off as he left for the door she had pointed him towards.

For all the old architecture it surprised him again that he was using a key card to get in to the east lobby. Stepping through the door was like going into another world. The grandeur fell away in a wash of blue on the walls and white tiles intermingled with unpleasant lite brown ones. Posters with information and wanted persons hung on the wall next to two large blue doors. The pull handles were a polished brass that brought the hall back up a notch from the standard fair. The door swung open easily letting him in to a large room with many desks lined with books, files and binders. Several men and women were doting the large office some wearing semi-formal attire while a couple wore uniforms similar to the one he was wearing. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the men in blue that had acknowledged his entrance.

"Can you point me towards Officer Branagh's office?"

The taller man on his left nodded, "Over there in the back, you must be the new kid. Better have one helluva tale for missing out on Marvin's greeting." He said in a gravelly voice that didn't quite match his clean shaven, blond ponytail look he had.

"Right." Leon passed by and headed toward the two doors in the back. By the shape of the room it was clear that the open door on the left was the only solitary office so he wouldn't need to bother with the other door. He knocked twice as he came to the doorway. A dark skinned man with a close shaven haircut looked up from his computer. "Leon Kennedy? Mind explaining where you were nearly an hour ago?"

His tone was stern.

If he was less of a man he would have cracked under that look his superior gave him.

"I was on the north bound, sir. A three car accident happened while I was heading this way, ha, nearly ended up being the fourth. I stopped to help until the paramedics and Officer... Elliot? arrived to take care of everyone." He explained, feeling his heart rate jump at the remembrance. Alarm and an inspecting sweep showed in the other man's eyes as he stood up. "Better excuse than I expected. Good to see you made it in then Kennedy." Marvin said with a clap to his padded shoulder.

Leon nodded, "Close call aside I'm ready to work." This put a smile on Branagh's face. "Good, this is a big building to be introduced to so we better get on it." Leon nodded and they headed out of the small space and backtracked to the main hall. Branagh lead him to the door just left of the giant front desk before stopping at the door with a sour look. "Hey. Wait here a minute." He said as he grabbed the door's knob. Leon wasn't sure what the look was about but he nodded while Branagh slipped inside. He wasn't made to wait long, just enough time to look back and spy Janette and her coworker eyeing him before the door opened fully and Marvin waved him in.

"Let's get you set up." Leon followed him into another office of some kind with roll top desks and another solitary office in the back on the left. They walked over to a short chubby man that looked to be in his forties, "Ralf, need the set of keys and that ID card we had made for Kennedy." Marvin explained with a few hand gestures. Ralf opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a bag with Leon's initials written large in pen on it. "All yours Marvin." The bag was dropped in Marvin's worn hand before he stepped away and lead Leon back out into the main hall. Marvin fished the ring of keys from the bag and offered them to Leon. "These will get you into the doors around here, and don't be fooled- this precinct may look nice but once you get passed the Main hall it's designed to keep officer and criminal alike _inside_."

Leon took the shiny silver key-ring from Marvin and did his best to ignore the hint of warning in the other man's words. "The doors around here are into suits?" Leon joked as he inspected the keys and their spade, diamond, club and heart ends. "That they do, let's hope you never need them to deal you a lucky hand." Marvin said with a partial grin. "What are these two small ones for?" Leon asked as he flicked one of the two much smaller keys. Marvin pointed at the one dangling from its own ring separating it from the near identical one along the main ring, "That one can get you into the cabin out back, helps with maintenance but you may never have to use it. They issue it to everyone, even us, I'll take you that way once we cover the first and second floors."

Leon nodded after the explanation, "And this one?" He prompted.

Marvin smiled and stepped passed him, "Let's head out and I'll show you, it's on the way." He explained. Leon swung around and followed his guide down the incline to a set of doors to the west section they hadn't used yet. "Swipe that card Janette gave you." Marvin stated, gesturing at another card reader. Leon did so and they passed through from the busy main hall to some kind of visitors area. Two lines of people were waiting at windows to their right while more sat on a bench against the wall on their left. "This is reception, Lisa and Paul work the desk here. Anyone who comes in usually needs to end up here but they need to check in at the front desk to get in."

Leon nodded, "Makes sense."

Marvin lead them around an interesting wooden structure erected in the center of the waiting area. They passed a counter set up for filling out forms the front windows would pass out and stopped at the back of the room near a simple metal desk in the corner with no chair at it. "Here's one of the places that little key is for." Marvin noted before walking to a door hidden by the back of the counter they had passed. "What's in the desk?" Leon asked. Marvin waved him forward as they left Reception for a hall so quiet Leon could hear the hum of the florescent light bulbs overhead. Once the door was shut Marvin stabbed a thumb back the way they had come, "Might look like it's for more paperwork but that desk has a medical kit inside it. Had an active shooter event back in '85. We've learned to keep ammunition and med kits on hand at just about every corner of this place." Leon told himself he would save that tid-bit for later. He also wondered who would have the balls to raid a precinct of this size for any reason.

They walked the the brown tiled hall at a brisk pace, passing archway after archway that showed the building's beam-work along with several windows. They rounded a corner where a security camera was clinging to the ceiling before coming to a metal door.

"This is our filing room, we have about 5 years worth of records in there, anything farther back gets moved to a site just for records which we will get you the address of for a later date." Marvin said before gesturing to the door's handle.

"Look there."

Leon moved in closer to see the etching of a spade above the handle. Leon looked down at the ring now attached to the belt loop of his uniform. "Ha, spade for the filing room, nice touch." He said with a smirk. Marvin was smiling too as he started walking down the hall again. "I thought with all these locks it would be more secure but what's with all the windows?" Leon wondered as his hand motioned to the windows spaced every five feet or so apart.

"Used to be, back before Raccoon became the city it is today, this was the old library. They really love their windows with their books. We've got eyes on the whole building but they updated the windows with shutters; the apocalypse ever happens? We are ready for it." Marvin explained as they opened a wooden door that brought them into a thin corridor of two varying shades of green. A couple of machines keeping the building up and running were set into the wall on their right while more windows lined the hall to another corner. A set of double doors sporting a redish lacquer and ventilation grates popped out from the green on green of the hall.

Marvin opened one of them and brought Leon into a conference room of sorts. It gave off a classroom vibe to him with all the bulletin boards, papers and posters pinned to the walls and snug green desks sat in front of a podium. The beige on green room even had vending machines in food, drink and smoke assortments. Marvin waved a hand over the empty room, "This is the Operations room, we need to really think on a case we end up in here. Everyone has rights to the floor while in here so you have a thought you think needs to be heard let us know here."

"I'll keep that in mind. We meet here often?"

Marvin shook his head, "Only when cases start runnin' cold, we have a hostage situation that's goin' south or an update in policy around here or the city. Mostly these days this room is for orientation."

Marvin hummed before guiding Leon back into the narrow corridor. "If it makes you feel better there's no more windows from here to the stairs." He teased as they entered a hall that had the same upscale treatment as the Main hall. Though the walls had that 'one color to hip height then another to the ceiling' pattern the corridors and Operations room had this one was done with marble and granite. The marble lined the top half of the walls in a washed out gray while a green from the previous rooms made a huge stripe along the bottom half. Thick granite tiles paved the floor in a charcoal grey and were polished to a lustrous finish. Leon had no idea what made this section so worth the materials but he could appreciate the columns lining the short hall and the intricate crown molding making designs close to the crevices. Signs hung over head giving information as to what rooms were nearby.

"See that room back there?" Marvin prompted as he point to the lone door at the end of the hall to their right. A sign hung over it stating it was 'Confiscation.' "Confiscation needs the diamond key to get in there. Mostly things go in than come out of there but if the need for a check arises you know where to go." Marvin turned away after that and took them to the bottom of a staircase. It turned halfway up to go deeper into the building. The lavish materials of downstairs were replaced with charcoal laminate flooring and tiled walls in brown and beige. Even with the backscale there were murals set into the wall as it enclosed into a hallway that had Leon stepping up to one.

Each one depicted a time and place at some point in history mostly on other continents. Leon drew his gaze off the mural as footsteps on the linoleum grew louder and he realized it wasn't Marvin.

"Captain Wesker, going home for the evening?" Marvin greeted a man that looked like he had jumped out of one of the murals and dressed in a simple yet effective tactical uniform. He was all hard lines and muscle, standing taller than Leon or Marvin. He was blond with his hair slicked back into an all business do, and strangely, sunglasses even though they were indoors. As he came upon them Leon noted the emblem on his uniform was different.

"Stars?" He wondered aloud.

The man Marvin had introduced as Wesker tipped his head down at the shoulder marking him as one of the special operations team. "Special Tactics and Rescue Services. We function similarly to S.W.A.T. for the local area." A rich voice explained. Leon felt goosebumps skate over his skin, there was something about this Wesker that was thrilling in a way.

"Captain Wesker, this is Leon Kennedy, the newest officer to the force." Marvin introduced with a pat to Leon's shoulder. Those shades went from Marvin to Leon and he felt the other man's eyes inspect every inch of him. He offered a hand that Wesker took hold of and shook firmly.

"Welcome to Raccoon City Officer Kennedy, I am Albert Wesker, the leader for S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." He greeted just as firmly. "Nice to meet you Captain Wesker." Leon returned as the handshake ended.

"I wish I could say the same but I know you will soon come to find my team and I are here for a reason." There was a pause in his speech as if he thought better of what he would say next. "Before you begin your shift tomorrow come see me in the S.T.A.R.S. office, I have questions for you." He stepped passed them after the request and continued downstairs along the path they had come.

Leon looked after the darkly dressed captain for a time until Marvin snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Kennedy, we have places to be." Leon flushed and focused back on the direction Wesker had come from. "Right, that was... something?" He mumbled. Marvin nodded, "That Wesker is a strange one alright. Always been real direct from the get-go, wonder what he could want from you?" Leon shrugged, he was new in town so he couldn't guess what the S.T.A.R.S. captain might want.

From that point on the tour was less learning the building and more Leon wondering what tomorrow would be about. At some point Leon tuned back in as they stopped in the back of the large front desk in the Main hall. "Alright, here's where you'll clock in everyday." Marvin stated as they stood by a newer model desktop. The dark man had Leon swipe the ID Ralf had handed them and the computer popped up a message about Kennedy being clocked in before loading the idle screen once again. "Alright, I have forms to fill out and a couple cases to look into. Let's go meet your partner, he should be back by now." Marvin said and lead them out of the front desk. He brought them back to the west office and entered into the room being dark.

The lights snapped on to the whole room stuffed with staff, "SURPRISE!" Leon stared wide eyed at all the new faces. Everyone was smiles and grins with some wearing party hats. Marvin drew him inside to meet his coworkers. "Bit off schedule with you being late Leon but we want to celebrate you joining our precinct! Now with you here we are back to thirty-eight men and women working to serve the people of Raccoon City!" Marvin cheered. Their coworkers followed suit with another round of cheers before everyone surged forward to meet their thirty-eighth member.

A familiar face from earlier and his partner were up front, the man with ponytail extended his hand, "Great to have a full roster again Leon my name is Ashton Doss." Leon shook the man's hand. "I'm his partner Mary Kissenger. We work the morning shift." A stern looking brunette woman said.

"Nice to meet you both."

They split off from the group after greeting him as another duo stepped up. Leon was introduced to a good thirty people by the time everyone was leaving or standing about chatting with one another. The last person Leon met was the man he would be partnering with in the field. The military cut and friendly brown eyes were the same as the man that had shown up at the scene of the crash earlier this morning.

"It's you, huh, nice to formally meet you partner. My name is Elliot Edward." They shook before a man named George came over with a cake. "Let's cut the cake! Leon give it a cut!" He called with enthusiasm.

Clearly this was what George had come for.

He handed Leon a serrated knife and held a rectangular cake out for the young man to cut. Leon smiled as he read 'Welcome Officer Kennedy' in loopy frosting before cutting into the cake and severing a piece. It was served on to a plate and passed off to those that hadn't returned to work until the cake was half gone and you couldn't make out what it said. Though he enjoyed the gesture Leon wasn't eating his slice as he was left with Elliot and a man named Jerry. His partner was carrying on a conversation with the other man about the call this morning. "Hey partner, not hungry?" Elliot inquired. Leon looked down at the thick slab of frosted bread.

"I wasn't expecting a party." Leon admitted.

Elliot smiled and bumped his shoulder. "They called you in a day early, just enjoy the fact there's cake and your getting paid to eat it." He said with a laugh.

Leon nodded, something he had been doing plenty of today. "Very right-" He stopped as the main hall door opened and two new faces came into the investigation room. "Samples are back, it's in the forest!" An African American man dressed in a S.T.A.R.S uniform announced. Everyone in the office sobered at the news. Leon swallowed, in the forest? What was? A young lady a foot shorter than her teammate stepped forward.

"Chief Irons is going to meet with the press tomorrow about what we need to do. Mister Haythem is asking everyone to gather in the operations room for a plan to guide the people through this once the news is reported." She called with a hand clenched against her chest.

Leon was surprised someone so young was in the police department let alone S.T.A.R.S.

By her attire he could guess she was the medical officer for the team. Elliot finished his cake off, "Alright, guess you get some action today, and here I was hoping it was nothing." He grunted as he sat the plate and fork on a nearby desk. Leon sat the uneaten slice beside it as they all filed out and headed to the large room he had gotten to know earlier. Every desk was filled with a body with others standing in the back once a man dressed in a tailored vest stalked into the room and up to stand behind the podium. A lean man with glasses and a clipboard posted up to his right.

"Bad news everyone. What we imagined _is_ the case. All the hospital reports and lab tests are back in, we have an outbreak on our hands." The shorter mustache sporting man said to everyone. "What are we dealing with Chief?" Neil piped up. Brian glanced over at the younger officer. "Rebecca says it's a case of EVD or Ebola. Now if anyone isn't aware it's spread by animals, meaning we can get this under control and keep it that way for the CDC to handle." He said casting a look over the room.

"All officers not currently dispatched will be assigned with their partners to check the rural residents we have on file in the outlying area. You see any sick or dead animals call it in, don't touch 'em and don't risk yourselves. We need to make sure no one is hunting our local mammals, thankfully not many can carry EVD but clearly some were infected and they're sharing the problem." Irons groused.

"How did it get here to the states?" Neil asked. Chief Irons looked grimly at the podium before him. "From the threats Umbrella received my secretary tells me this wasn't an accident... We may be dealing with a terrorist cell right here in our own mountains folks." The stout man stated as he looked at each face looking to him for information.

"Well, what the fuck? Are they just looking to cause some pain in the U.S.?" An older officer by the named of David snapped.

The smartly dressed man to Irons' right spoke up. "At this moment we don't know the reasons behind this release of an epidemic scale virus. We do know however that Umbrella received communications twice in the last month and refused the demands this third party was demanding." Haythem stated. Leon shifted in the back having chosen to stand instead of sit. Talk about first day on the job, nearly in a car accident and now some virus was taking over the nearby rural residents? He wasn't trained for this kind of issue but he was sure their special task force was here for this big problem.

As if thinking of them were their cue a group of men and the young lady from earlier stood from the desks and assembled at the podium while Chief Irons stepped aside. The young woman from earlier stood at the microphone on the podium to better cast her voice to everyone. "No need to worry everyone, now that we know what we are dealing with we can help the infected and stop this outbreak before it gets out of hand." The room erupted with questions and after a couple hours they had decided a plan.

Everyone heading out to check on the outlying civilians were dressed in protective uniforms and masks to keep them safe from transmission. Leon and Elliot had been paired with Edward and Rebecca of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team as the civilians they were going out to see lived in a small RV park in a sort of permanent camping ground. The five families were in close proximity to each other giving them the highest chance to be infected from the confirmed case of the Colts a mile from the park.

Elliot lead their party into the woods with Edward as his passenger while Rebecca road with Leon in the following cruiser. The well trodden area around the RVs was quiet as they came upon the park and exited the cruisers. Leon met back up with his partner while Rebecca did the same and the two couples split up to knock on the doors to RVs parked opposite each other. A man came to the door of the S.T.A.R.S. member's camper while Elliot had to knock several more times on the one they were at. Leon loosely followed the conversation ten feet away while the camper they were at remained closed.

"Hello sir, I wanted to know has anyone around here been feeling ill?" Rebecca asked a man twice her age with a ruddy complexion and a mussed tshirt.

"What's with the masks?" The disheveled man grunt as he looked at the Bravo team members then Leon and Elliot across the way.

"We have reports something bad has been going around out here and it's spread from person to person. Do you know if anyone here has had fever, chills, bad headaches, diarrhea or vomiting?" Rebecca inquired.

Leon's attention jerked back to their residence as all of Elliot's rapping urged an 'uurk' noise and a stained moan from the RV they were at. Elliot didn't waste a second in bashing the door in to the point the warped door opened and rushing up the steps to the interior.

"Hey! What are they doing?!" Leon heard shouted from behind them as he moved in to see how bad it was.

The masks turned out to be a godsend once inside as he could see the limp body of a child slumped over a dinning table and a pair of legs along the runner from where Elliot was blocking the isle. "Jesus..." His partner murmured as he crouched down to a woman who was forearms deep in a hot pool of what looked to be her own stomach bile.

Leon's heart clenched seeing the downed woman.

She was clearly suffering from the virus.

He leaned passed his partner to look at the child. A dried puddle of red lay under the boy's cheek and as Leon caressed the small head trying to rouse the slumped body he felt in the limp muscles the kid was already gone. "Ma'am, how long have you been like this?" Elliot asked the still conscious mother. She coughed consistently as his partner helped her onto her side away from the mess. "So hot..." She groaned while her eyes kept rolling away from them each time she tried to look at them.

Leon retreated from the RV. "Edward, Rebecca, we need Officer Dooley just like you thought." Leon called as he stepped off the camper. The young medic had rushed to the door of the camper while Edward explained to the healthy looking neighbor what was happening.

"Are they alive?" She asked, her tone was desperate, willing the mother and son to be alright. Leon's eyes did the talking as his expression was mostly hidden. A woman is still conscious inside but her child... he..." Leon looked away, he stepped aside for her.

Rebecca mounted the steps joining Elliot to ease the woman's pain. Leon called the nearby watchtower to relay a message to the precinct. Elliot and Leon left the Bravo duo to tend to the infected camper while they went door to door. Two unwell faces greeted them while a healthy younger man answered them at the last RV. Elliot delivered the unfortunate news to each occupant of their neighbor's fate with an urge to seek medical help at once. The five campers contained too many to take back to the city in their two cruisers but the Gunners and Henleys opted to drive themselves in the jeep and sedan they respectively owned. Elliot shared the name of the staff that would see to them at the city's hospital while making it clear to the two families going on ahead that they should touch no one and see only the staff specified at the hospital in the city. Officer Dooley arrived half an hour later in the R.P.D.'s chopper that had just enough room to land amongst the campers. Bravo team hustled miss Thorpe and the older son of the Singers into the chopper with the help of stretchers while the Singers and Edward took the chopper into the city.

Leon watched the metal bird shrink to a dot on the horizon before helping Rebecca and Elliot gather the remaining family into their cruisers and heading out.

* * *

Yep I offed all the fun of Resident Evil. Gon' be worth it tho'! *ballsupplotandtrashesit* Glad I got that out of the way now we can pair two people up and ignore the whole ebola thing happening around the city. xD


	2. Chapter 2

And so the OOCness sets in and we can aaaaall see it...

I honestly wanted to be more detailed and fluid with this fic but I'm too damn time-skipping for that. Ah, well.

* * *

 _I regret nothing. I regret nothing. I regret nothing._ Leon repeated to himself as he mounted the stairs to the second floor of the precinct. He had stayed out informing residents until eleven and even after being sent home to clean up he was thinking about what they could do until two in the morning. Now he was feeling the four hour nap he called sleep as he passed through the tasteful corridor Chief Irons was throwing money into. He had to stop at the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office and commit himself to the day. Groggy would not work for some kind of questioning he was in for.

He pulled in a steady deep breath and stood tall before knocking on the worn wooden door. "Enter." Resounded softly from the other side. He turned the knob and headed inside one of the two rooms Marvin hadn't shown him yesterday. Desks meant to have two people on either side of them were posted up across from the doorway. Leon got a very lived in feel from all the objects intermingled with the paperwork and binders. Movement from his left drew his attention to the desk set away from the dual desks and the one with a fax machine on it to the left of the door.

Wesker's gloved hand was summoning him forward. " 'Morning Captain Wesker." Leon greeted as he stopped near the team lead's work station.

"You look tired." Wesker responded, those shades turning upward from his neatly stacked forms.

Leon smiled with a grab to the left side of his neck. "Yeah, too much excitement for my first day, spent most of the night awake. What did you want to ask me?" Leon responded as his hand dropped. The stoic man rest his jaw in his palm as his hidden stare took Leon's well padded form in.

"Are you single?"

The question earned him a confused expression.

Leon had to go over why this clearly well off man he had just met would ask him that. Was it job related? Was he just a prying type? He shifted away from personal interest by the look on Wesker's face. "I... am?" Leon took a moment to check the door was shut and they were alone, coming in to this could mean both their jobs.

"Do you care for cinema?" Wesker pressed.

"The movies?"

"Yes." He affirmed.

Leon's hand reached up to his neck again. "Uhh. Yeah, I guess? Haven't been in a couple months." He replied as his hand nervously stroked the bend between neck and shoulder.

Wesker sat up fully. "Would you like to do dinner and a movie then?" Leon was very happy he was standing at the moment as he would be if he had been sitting.

"Excuse me?" He said defensively.

Leon had dealt with another man out to cop a feel once before but he had never had someone ask him on such a blatant date. Wesker didn't answer immediately and as the silence stretched on Leon felt his face heat as his mind lingered on the idea of going to dinner with this beautiful man. If he was truthful he wasn't _against_ spending time with this forward stranger.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" The other man offered once more.

Leon's lips opened to speak only there were no words ready yet. He looked away, shut his mouth and crossed his arms. Albert sat quietly while Leon came to an answer which ended up as another question.

"Did you seriously call me in here just to ask this?" Blue eyes returned to those shades that hide his companion's gaze. Leon frowned slightly at the idea he didn't know what color Wesker's eyes might be.

That stony expression remained put, "Yes." The frown eased just hearing the other man's simple one-word reply.

"I don't know what you're playing at Wesker but second day on the job isn't a good time to risk my job-" The other man lift his head from his palm and put that hand out to stop Leon's train of thinking. "One moment Leon, your secret is my secret in this. There is no play. I simply know what I want." He explained as he pushed himself away from his desk. The space between Leon's shoulder blades twitched as Wesker came around the desk.

The taller man came to a stop inches from him making the air warm with their shared breath. Leon knew he should retreat, deny the request and leave but he stayed rooted to the spot, arms still crossed while that sculpted face loomed close.

"And that's me?" Leon stated in a show of determination not to back down.

A hand clad in fingerless glove neared his side which he elbowed with a wary glance back at the door.

"Not to worry, Enrico is often late to relieve me. You did well coming early, but, yes, I want to know you." Wesker said as they both eyed the door. That questing hand dropped away in respect for Leon's denial yet the moment seemed just as intimate.

"I shouldn't say yes."

"But you haven't said no."

"This is seriously unprofessional."

"I have a feeling you are fine with my show of unprofessionalism." Leon had to admit that was true.

"Grill 13 on Main Street, 7pm, tomorrow night?" Albert murmured between them. Leon searched every detail of that calm face so close to his own. "Just this once. It's not a date. And you will drop it if I say no." Leon stated curtly. Wesker's face perked up in a pleased expression. "Of course." He side stepped his younger companion and stopped by the door. "I appreciate this chance, I knew you would be interesting from the moment I saw you." He hummed as he opened the door for Leon.

Leon drifted close to the door, his arms uncoiling from his chest. "While I can't say this wasn't creepy to a point, you definitely fit in the 'interesting' category." Wesker didn't show if he was bothered by the jab. "I will have to change your mind about that and let you see for yourself how 'interesting' I am." Wesker said in just the right way that Leon heard a promise in his words. A hint of arousal ran through him as he left the S.T.A.R.S. office at the idea of that promise. The whole experience reminded him of his senior year of high school and his body remembered those days well. The door clicked shut behind him and Leon wondered what to do with himself now that he was alone in the hall.

' _Wait. I'm off tomorrow. How does he know that?_ ' Leon realized and rounded on the shut door. The solid surface offered him no answers while he bit back more creeper vibes. He decided to shelve this whole Wesker business for later, with a sigh and carding of his hand through his hair Leon headed down and around the corner back towards the Main hall.

-b-n-e-

Looking up at the restaurant sign as it dangled out from the building and the marquee next door had Leon understanding why he had been called out to dinner and a movie. Grill 13 was seated in the center of Downtown next to the larger of the two theaters in the city. He glanced down into the large viewing windows at the front desk inside and the booths lining the pane he was peering through.

His reflection stared back at him over the background images with nervous optimism.

Leon was used to the only clothing option for him being a uniform that he had needed to actually think of what to wear for a night out. He told himself he wasn't out to impress the other man even if he was wearing a black button down and tan slacks. One of his favorite jackets hid the dress shirt under a layer of dark leather, pockets and two bands of white on either arm.

"Leon? Hey, Wesker said we might find you here!" A feminine voice called.

He turned away from the restaurant to see a group of three approaching him. The man in a green button down and jeans was familiar while the burly man behind the woman who spoke were both new faces. "Hey Chris." He greeted. "Well, you know me, can I know who you are?" Leon followed up as he took in the woman. Her brown hair was cut in a fashionable bob at her jaw that framed a face with both Eastern and European features. Her blue eyes matched the shoulder-less top that had a white jacket tied in a loop over a black skirt on her hips.

"Sorry." Her hand was offered and he shook it. "I'm Jill Valentine, Chris told Barry and I who you were on the ride over." She explained as he shook her surprisingly well-worn hand. Her grip was firm unlike her pleasant smile that had the edge of some date falling off his shoulders. The older man named Barry stepped up after she let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you Leon, like Jill said my name is Barry, if you don't know yet we're on the alpha team with Chris." Barry explained.

Understanding dawned in Leon's eyes. "Nice to meet you both, you guys having a night out together?"

Chris was the one to answer this time. "Yeah, Captain thought we needed a night of bonding after what Brad did. Not that any of us would pass up a fun night on the town." Leon nodded but wondered what it was 'Brad' had done. "Speaking of Wesker..." Chris looked behind them at the filled sidewalk. Leon looked passed them all as well but those passing by weren't the forward blond they were searching for. "Is he on the way?" Leon wondered.

Barry and Chris shared a look.

"That was the idea, we all parked in the same lot so he should be here." Chris said with a frown. Jill covered her arms to which Barry cupped her far shoulder with a bear sized hand. "We should head inside, Captain Wesker can find us once he gets in." He said with a glance at the doors. "You guys head in and find a place to sit, I'll wait for him." Leon offered.

"Alright."

"See you inside." Chris and Jill chimed in respectively as they opened the double doors and entered the establishment.

Leon hadn't waited more than a couple minutes before a taller figure loomed in front of him. He blinked and looked up to find Albert standing inches from him. Those sleek shades met his gaze.

"Waiting out front for me? How gentlemanly." That rich voice drawled.

Leon felt his face heat at the implications.

"The other's worried you might have gotten lost." He fired back. A smile tipped Albert's lips up. "An old _friend_ stopped me, come, let us join the others." He stated, drawing Leon from the wall and up to the door with an arm on his waist. Leon stepped out of the embrace and grabbed the exit door for two men leaving the grill. They uttered a quick thanks as Wesker stepped aside for them. Leon looked expectantly at his companion dressed in black from head to toe until the blond man conceded and entered first.

Barry waved them over from the booth behind the register meant for a large party. Wesker lead them around the left of the front desk to their booth before offering Leon to enter it first. Leon glanced at the booth, Wesker and then the empty seat next to Barry, back to Wesker before he slid into the red upholstered seat. Wesker slid in next to him and made himself comfortable with an arm over the back of the booth below the brass rail that was posted over each booth's back.

"What happened to you Wesker?" Chris asked from the other side of the table. The S.T.A.R.S. captain shrugged, "I ran into someone I hadn't seen in some time, she wanted to catch up." Jill pipped up, "Why not invite her?" She asked. Wesker tipped his head towards her. "I offered, she declined however so I joined you all after speaking with her." Everyone seemed pleased enough with the response.

"Wesker," Barry called, "Nothing against you Leon," He followed up with a glance to their one member of the group that wasn't S.T.A.R.S. "But why did you call Leon out tonight?" Leon sat up straight as they all looked to Albert after that question.

He chuckled, a low maniacal laugh that sounded a bit on the evil side. "I'm glad you asked." Leon fisted his hands in his lap as the older man turned his attention on him.

"I have one last question for you Leon. If you would be so inclined to a promotion I need a new pilot for the team." Leon barely registered the grin and shoulder smack Jill gave Chris or the, "Told you!" as he looked at Albert with round eyes.

"You want me in S.T.A.R.S.?" He nearly whispered.

As active as his two days of work had been he had built up this image that Wesker and his team went into crazy stunt-like missions everyday, risking their lives to take down drug rings and serial killers. He knew this visualization was nonsense, Raccoon wasn't that infested but something in him squirmed at the idea of joining Alpha team. "Wow, Wesker, maybe you should shelve the whole surprise angle on these requests." Chris hummed as he looked over how not-serious Leon's expression was for once.

Leon looked over at Chris, then Jill, then Barry and then back to Wesker.

"Perhaps." Albert hummed as well. That arm over the back of the booth descended on to Leon's shoulders. "This has had more of an impact than I expected. What do you say Leon? I have two spots on my team to fill, we could do with a new pilot." He explained with a gentle squeeze. Leon shut his mouth and put his mind on the here and now instead of his imagination. A woman wearing a casual uniform for the grill came up on their table. "Hi guys, sorry about that wait, my name is Amberly. Do we know what we want to drink?" She said with an introduction.

"Water." Was stated by Jill and Barry while Chris tipped two fingers in the air towards their waitress. "Another one of those new house ales." She jotted each request down, "And for you two?" She prompted Wesker and Leon. "A second ale." Wesker supplied. "I... a-a water." He said after a glance at the triangle shaped menu still sat at the front of the middle of the table. "Will do!" Amberly stepped over to the open window behind Barry and handed the ticket off to the manager keeping things going out before nabbing an order for another table and walking away.

"How do you know I can fly?" Leon asked instead of an answer once she was gone. Albert smirked, "After Joseph's... passing I had been looking for an acceptable replacement both through the police force and the near by military. As you can put together; I ran a background check on you prior to your arrival. I was not disappointed." The sheer lack of privacy felt uncalled for but Leon told himself he could look passed it.

Leon looked back at his now possible teammates and soaked in the approving looks on Jill and Chris' faces. Barry was smiling as well but he gave off a certain Dad feeling to Leon that was more than just acceptance. "What would I be in for if I said yes?" Leon asked. Chris leaned forward, ever on point. "If you're our new pilot then probably Rear security." Jill nodded at the statement. "It's just like it sounds, you'll be back-up and stay with the helicopter unless your other skills match up with our mission." Jill added on for Leon's better understanding.

"Do you guys get dispatched often?" Both of them shook their heads. "I'm afraid without two members of our team we cannot be dispatched which has forced Delta to pick up the slack." Albert admitted. Chris sighed and leaned back into the booth, "We've been reduced to paper-pushers!" He groaned. Barry and Jill had matching unhappy emotions on their faces at the notion. "And once you get the team together?" Leon pushed. "We will return to duty. Raccoon City isn't as clean as we portray it to be and we need to resolve these acts of terrorism before the full force of the American government moves to do so themselves." Wesker stated.

That was true, the CDC were in the state now but they weren't here to take out the terrorist threat, only deal with the spillover event.

"Can I ask what Brad did?" Leon said after the serious note left the air. Amberly returned then with their drinks and passed them out around the table. "Everyone ready to order or do we need a few more minutes?" She asked. Leon bit his lower lip, he hadn't so much as touched the menu yet. "A few more minutes." Barry confirmed before Chris had finished opening his mouth. Their waitress nodded and stepped back over to the kitchen to repeat her rounds. They all turned back to Leon after that.

"Mister Vickers saw fit to leave us after Joseph's sacrifice. It would appear he simply couldn't handle the stress."

Chris glared at the table. "Don't sugar coat it Wesker, he was a chicken-hearted coward, hated every mission we went on." He spat. Albert let a breath out through his nostrils. "Crude interpretation Chris, it is a shame about Vickers... he may have resigned but fear will be his _nemesis_ wherever he may go." Barry nodded to that. Leon took that in, Chris clearly hadn't gotten along with Brad.

"Enough about work, take a moment to look over the menu. I'll look forward to your answer tomorrow morning." Albert stated as he returned his arm to the back of the booth. Leon nodded, leaned forward and snagged the menu while they waited for Amberly to return. Chris took the reigns on their conversation and steered it towards something lighter which really seemed to bring the table to life for the evening. They ordered, ate and after dinner said good evening to each other to continue their night separately.

Albert drew Leon down the street to the theater. "I would say you had a fine time, your face is flushed from all the laughter." He said with a brush of fingers along Leon's cheek. Leon stepped back from the intimate touch with a glance at the few bodies walking nearby. "Yeah, not what I thought it would be from how you put it yesterday." Leon said as he looked back at his anti-personal-space companion. Wesker smirked, "Yes, you seemed dead set on an impromptu date."

"And the movie?" Leon asked.

"This is the date." The other man conceded.

Leon peered up at the marquee. "Well, you've buttered me up, what are we here to see?" He regretted the words the second he had said them as he could almost hear the words Wesker had on the tip of his tongue. His companion looked up at the movie titles as well. "...Whatever you wish, if you don't know any of the movies I will tell you about them." He stated. Four movie posters lined the sides of the building next to the marquee. One had a clawed foot of something huge in the middle of a city street. Helicopters were spaced around it with the whole theme being set for night. The one next to it was of an animated Asian individual dressed in armor on horse back. Both the horse and rider were looking left as if staring down the monster poster and ready for battle.

Despite the seriousness of the all red poster Leon had the feeling it was a children's movie.

On the far side there was a black and white selection of people lined up in a way to show everyone's faces, a list of the actor's names while the bottom was streaked red with the movie title in bold. The last poster had semi-transparent soldiers overlaid on a horizon scene of a single solider's silhouette.

"Is Blade that one about vampires?" Leon asked. "Yes." Leon hummed dismissively before pointing at another title.

"What about Deep impact?"

"Doomsday movie."

"So basically Armageddon." Leon huffed while his companion nodded.

"Alright, well, let's go see the showtimes so I know what we have to choose from." Wesker opened the door this time for Leon and they both entered the establishment before stopping a few feet from the box office. The choices whittled down to two options unless they wanted to wait an hour for other options so Leon settled on the serious faced kids movie he had seen the poster for. It turned out to be both funny and good having both men leave without disappointment.

Wesker trailed along back to Leon's jeep despite it being the other way from his own vehicle and stopped as uncomfortably close as always. "Have I quelled your initial fears?" Leon chuffed and helped the other man find a step farther back with a hand to his chest. "You pass for now, can't imagine my next potential boss being a creep if he makes it thorough a movie like that." He teased.

"Despite several inconsistencies I enjoyed it and by your playful demeanor I can see you did as well." Albert said as he grabbed the hand planted on his chest. Leon looked down at their hands as the older man held it.

"It was nice..."

"Then we should do it again soon." Albert stated.

Leon wasn't against this idea though he was alright with exchanging the kids movie for something different. Albert returned to his former spot, having mere inches separate them. "I want you to say yes. Tonight and tomorrow as well." He murmured as his blue-eyed beauty looked up at him. Leon scoffed between them, "I think Shang rubbed off on you, that was beyond sappy." Though he was playing it off, Leon smiled at that face he admitted was nice to look at. Wesker scoffed himself, "You will never take me seriously, will you?" He said with mock hurt. Leon's hand tightened on his as the younger man sobered. "I can and I will." Leon reached up and brushed the edge of the sunglasses still on Wesker's face.

"I'll do this again, at least until you tell the story behind these." The words had that pleased smile coming on again. "But no one can figure us out, I get fired for this and I will have your ass." He threatened though the good natured look in his eyes betrayed their meaning. His older companion leaned in so that inches became inch, "You may have my ass far before that ever happens dearheart..." Those cunning lips sealed over Leon's after the pointed innuendo.

Heat blossomed in Leon's face at the idea of being so intimate with the strong body nearly pressed against his own. His eyes slipped shut and his lips opened as Wesker lapped at his low lip and all innocence receded. It became all lips, teeth and tongue, the other man's hand carding through the hair at the nape of his neck and guiding his head to the side for better access.

Albert had the faint taste of his prior meal, of smokey and sweet, meat and warmth. Their kiss brought his body to life and he fisted his hand in the black shirt Albert wore as his cock tented against his slacks. Leon had to end it as Albert let his hand go in favor of pushing up against him.

Leon laughed as he shoved the taller man back a few inches. "Down Killer, down, that's quite the bone I felt. In public isn't the place, I'll see you tomorrow before you leave." He promised with slick reddened lips. Wesker's eyes feasted on his work in the low lighting of the parking lot. "You are right, arrive early, I will propose the offer to Irons when he arrives for the day." Leon curbed the desire to clutch that shirt again as Wesker withdrew. His body beat for more but his morals told him to wait, if this man was worth it he could get his hopes up.

"Goodnight Leon." Wesker purred before turning away. Leon watched his new partner stride away, shamelessly watching that sculpted rear as it left for the night. His pulse quickened just thinking about what Wesker had said, he was a little nervous too as his old partner hadn't offered to receive. It spoke of the S.T.A.R.S captain's experience and Leon's hands fisted at his sides knowing he had so little. He only hoped these engagements were fueled by feelings instead of lust, he wasn't ready to be another conquest.

* * *

I can't really tell if Leon knows how to fly since he survived a helicopter crash followed by a plane crash _**in the same game**_. _(and a bus crash too!)_ Buuut he does now!

Anna, I hope you noticed what I tagged this as. Swearsies no character death this time. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Well shit, I'm sorry. :( All I wanted to do was write some fanfic over here on a bi-weekly basis but life over here like, Nah son you can have these episodes and question me for the next few days. Thanks life. Thx.

* * *

That next morning had Leon properly introduced to the Police Chief of Raccoon City as Wesker appealed to have Leon join the S.T.A.R.S. alpha team. The younger man hadn't been there for the paperwork and speel but after an hour of speaking to Brian they agreed Leon was qualified for the position Wesker wanted him to fill. This, of course, put his old-new coworkers down now that they were once again one-man short and Edwards without a partner but most of them were happy to see him promoted. His whole schedule was thrown on it's side as alpha team started the day at 8pm, nearly a full one-eighty from coming in at 6am and without a new omni-man they still weren't ready to back Delta up.

Leon admitted he felt like he had been taken from the action instead of put on a special tactics team. He buckled down regardless and accepted the reports he had to review of the other team's findings which consisted of a looping back on itself trail that was quickly going cold until an anonymous tip was called in. Two weeks rolled by with minimal headway on finding who or what company was fueling the whole Ebola outbreak, all they could gather was Umbrella had made enemies of the wrong people or person and whatever was causing the dispute was worth taking it out on the poster city of the company.

Being on standby had Leon realizing how important his daily workout was which had him putting more effort in on good days. Between his promotion and the present, he had met with Albert two more times, always on his staple day off that had changed to Wednesday, like clockwork. The second time hadn't been over dinner which Leon was fine with and the whole team hadn't been with them.

It paled to the third date which had been a risky wager at the gun range that the loser would owe the victor a favor- anything they wanted. Leon was more than just a decent shot, he and Chris often practiced next to each other to see who could out-murder their poster forty meters away. He worried Albert could beat him but he wasn't going to chicken out of a favor he could really use at some point.

Leon was still surprised he learned how accurate his lover could be, while he had been putting holes in his poster with lethal accuracy the other man had shot the poster from its holder until it was dangling by a corner. Leon had relaxed from his stance in disbelief when the other man's poster flew off from the last shot to its head target.

They had then argued over who would win as Leon really, really wanted to win. That and the fact if he let Wesker win he would more than likely have to do something sexual and his heart kept dancing in his chest at the mere thought. An hour of debating later ended up with Leon admitting his lover had not only killed his poster but done so with style, even if it was a waste of bullets. Albert wasted no time with the favor, it being another wager, another 'game' and scarily enough more favors.

Leon was forced by his word to play a game of Chess and he hated every second of it as he knew he wasn't nearly as good at chess as he was at shooting. It wasn't a surprise he lost and they spent the end of the night talking about how this was completely unfair and how much Wesker was enjoying it.

Leon cringed at the remembrance of the next favor that had him at Wesker's condo door. He knew it was coming and he knew he should be fine with it but he still squirmed about physical contact with the older man. Everything about Albert screamed domination which Leon could admire, he simply didn't want to be some hot man's bitch. So here he stood, slacks, pressed dress shirt and in his best shoes for Albert's very descriptive 'night if passion'.

Knocking on a door had never been something Leon feared to do but he was honestly wishing Wesker hadn't boxed him in for this kind of thing. He swallowed, told himself he would like it in the end, that Wesker was probably a seasoned pro at this and rapped on the door. The door peeked open from its near shut state allowing the satisfying sound of sizzling meats and vegetables to greet him. If there was one thing in this world that could motivate Leon it would be food. He pushed the door open eagerly to get a full whiff of the cooking meal before remembering common courtesy and shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I showed up." Leon breathed as he spotted his lover in a kitchen to the left of the doorway. "Well done, I have a treat for you- Stop." Wesker cut himself off and pointed a spatula at Leon. "No shoes." Leon looked down, there was a step up onto cedar flooring and a shoe rack to his right. He bent down, removed his shoes and placed them on the rack for later. He stood up and truly entered the living space with an appreciative look around.

Wesker's condo was whites, grays and cedar. Everything was perfect, neat stacks and straight lines, glossy floors and dim lighting. Realizing how dark it was, Leon panned back to his lover and smiled. His sunglasses were missing! Leon had an unobstructed view of those noble features for once. His staring drew Wesker's attention and the rare gems his partner owned for eyes landed on him. Leon was sure he would never get tired of the violet rings that were focused on him.

The stove was flicked off as Albert set the skillet and spatula down. He strolled over to Leon and placed a momentary kiss on his lips before an arm hugged Leon around the shoulder and turned him towards the right of the entryway. "Fetching. I like it. Have a seat, I will have dinner to the table shortly." Albert purred as his eyes darted down Leon and then back up him. He released Leon to go sit.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"You do not know many things about me, we are going to solve some of those mysteries tonight." He replied and had Leon blushing at the promises in his words.

"Did you really need to use a favor to get me over here?" Leon sighed as he sat down to a table fit for four that had been set with condiments and a basket of rolls hidden under a cloth to keep warm.

"I am an impatient man, I used it to get you here _faster_." Wesker stated and Leon knew it to be true. His lover was surprisingly short-tempered and lived the life of instant gratification. Yet he gave off this aura of infinite patience that was very deceiving.

"Fair enough..." Leon muttered as he leaned back in the padded wooden chair. Wesker joined him again with a spicy smelling dish on two plates, one placed at his end and the other sat to his left. That darkly dressed body left again while Leon spotted green beans, corn, carrots, rice and slices of beef in the mix on his plate. It was glazed with something that smelled like barbecue but gave no extra color to the dish. It looked and smelled delicious with a promise to make his mouth sting in just the right way.

Wesker returned with two flutes and a bucket of ice with a foil covered neck sticking out of it. "Is that champagne?" Leon wondered as Albert placed the flutes where they belonged and placed the bucket in an unobstructing space. "I find it takes the edge off, and you my sweet, are _all_ edges." He replied, that violet gaze raking over him.

Leon scoffed dismissively even as his face reddened. "I know how to relax..." Albert smiled at that. "Not with me you don't." He stated and those eyes reflected hurt for a moment. Leon leaned forward with the intention to say something comforting but Wesker turned his attention back to the chilled bottle and went through the motions to open it. The cork came out with a faint hiss before a ghostly puff of mist rolled from the lip. Wesker poured them a glass three-fourths full each before returning the bottle to its bucket.

"This is nice- like- really nice." Leon noted as he picked up his fork. "I was not expecting this* when you said I owed you a night of passion." His lover smirked at that. "You know by now I don't take without giving. This dinner in exchange for a good time." That smirk faded, "And I hope it will be for you since I told myself I wanted to try something new with you." Leon looked inquisitively at the other man. "There's no way it couldn't be." Wesker chuckled at his words, "That is a double negative."

"I mean-"

"But I understand your point."

Leon relaxed. Dinner set in then and Leon savored every bite, if he couldn't love this man then he was definitely in love with his cooking. He missed the food after the last bite was down and he felt fingers on his chin tip his head up. "Tasty?" Leon grinned. "Very." Albert smiled a curve bigger than the tiny ones Leon usually got. "Good. Grab your dishes." He commanded as he did the same for his own. Leon did so and followed the older man to the kitchen where Wesker had him put the dishes in a stack to the left of the sink with their utensils on top.

A strong hand curved at the back of Leon's neck and he knew it was coming when plush lips covered his own. Albert pushed at them and their kiss deepened. Leon shivered as heat pooled in his pelvis, he wanted to keep his eyes open to look at those gems but Albert always closed his eyes when they kissed and it was harder than he wanted to admit to keep his own open. The warm and wet of his lover's tongue mapped the crevices of his mouth and he tasted the spicy sweet of dinner along with the flavor that was purely Albert. Their lips unsealed and met again and again but it wasn't until his lungs were aching did Wesker let him free to breath.

His blood was churning in his ears with his pulse after the invigorating liplock. His member was at attention as well, straining against his slacks as they panted hot air between them. "I can't wait to remove these..." Albert growled as his free hand trailed down Leon's shirt. He shivered with anticipation as that hand descended to his pants, "Open for me." Albert commanded with a tap to his lover's thigh. Leon leaned his hip against the counter and did as he was told as his legs spread farther open. He had to brace himself with a hand on Wesker's waist and one on the counter as a gasp escaped when he was fondled. The hand knew what it wanted from him and he rolled up against the sink as Albert kissed him again and pinned his body up against the hard woods with his own.

The rest of the world hardly seemed to matter as he tasted the older man in that moment. Leon made a pleased sound as his lover's hips rutted up against him, a similar hot hardness against his abdomen that felt right pressed against him. Wesker released his lips to gulp down air again as he moved just enough to unzip Leon from his slacks to bow farther forward in his boxers.

"Fuck!" Leon seethed and grabbed the lip of the counter. Albert had pulled his clothes down, letting his hot length out into the cool room. "We will." Albert promised in his ear as a hand encircled his erection in a tunnel of welcome warmth. He pushed into that hand, his body hunting more friction as Wesker took his mouth again. Leon couldn't imagine why he had ever put this off as heat rushed through him and he felt a bubbling urge at his core with each stroke that hand did.

His lover's mouth disappeared and he whined softly as his baby blues opened to see where Albert was going. The other man had dropped to one knee.

"Are you-"

Albert's hot tongue licked a stripe up the left side of Leon's dick to the tip.

"You _are_."

He breathed while his brain said yes to everything about this. Heat surrounded the head of his cock and Leon's eyes clenched shut as his head tipped back.

"O-oh God..." He panted into the air as Albert's mouth came all the way down his length to meet where his hand stopped. His member jerked in that hot mouth and he felt his orgasm threaten to take him now. That hand on his member tightened just enough to chase it away and Leon let out a breathless sigh. Albert worked his clothing down his hips to mid-thigh and Leon shivered against the hard wood and the cold air.

That wet heat he was encased in pulled away and he wasn't ashamed of the needy whine he let out while blindly grasping for that head pulling off. Albert didn't go far, back to the tip before sucking Leon in back down to his hand. Leon uttered a shuddering breath as that mouth pulled off and descended again and again. His brain felt like it turned off as the hand moved with the wet warmth while Albert kept him from bucking with his other hand.

All he could think about was in. In, in, in, he could never have enough. The hand pinning him back moved to his balls, rolling their collective weight and making them pull up to his body. He bucked forward, hand in that perfect hair as wordless moans issued from his open lips. He was so hard and release was so close, his body felt aflame as his lover coaxed him to the cusp of orgasm. "Wesker-" Leon yelped, his lustful thoughts cut short as something was _in_ him.

That hand was still cupping him but a deviant finger was second knuckle deep where he was now clenched around. "Jesus, man, warning please." Leon muttered. Pleasure coiled like a snake in his groin, he was close, even with the intrusion. Leon's eyes closed again from the surprise and his head fell back as Albert chuckled throatily on him. The moan Leon issued over the vibrations made him turn a darker pink but he was sure Wesker wanted to be as noisy as possible. That mouth receded before coming off with a tiny pop and Leon leered down at his lover through narrowed eyes for stopping.

A sting of saliva connecting Albert's red lips to the head of his shaft broke as his lover spoke, "Ah, but you know how much I love surprising others." Leon huffed. "Yeah, you drive people n-nuts." He bit his lip at the end. That finger had pushed deeper. He wasn't ready for deeper. His anus held the intrusion loosely as one digit wasn't large enough to be properly grabbed.

"Relax dearheart, clenching like that is unhealthy." He mused. Leon let out a shaky breath, one that matched the shakiness in his knees. His body let go of that digit with a noted effort on Leon's part. "Can we get back to the sucking, I fucking need it for this." Leon mumbled. Albert laughed, genuinely, loudly and with mirth before his hand stroked Leon from root to tip and back. Leon sucked in a breath, eyes closing as his member surged in Wesker's grip. It was balanced with that finger pulling back, then in again. Leon couldn't help grabbing it again, the push in making a shudder run up his spine. "Relax Leon." Albert reminded him and his muscles let go again.

His lower lip was earning deep impressions from his teeth as it pulled out and thrust in once more, it was getting easier to ignore it as the slickness inside him was spread over Albert's digit and his anus. That precious mouth returned to distract him and the flagging of his erection bounced back as pleasure wrapped him back in its bearable heat. Heavy breaths worked out of him as Wesker pulled off and pushed in at the same time until it wasn't one finger but two.

He whined softly as his sphincter stretched to accommodate them up to the third knuckle. Then they scraped forward and Leon nearly crumpled as a wave of pleasure crest over him and a shout hit the air. He felt Albert grin even being half way down his shaft before pulling out and off and then thrusting in again and sucking back down. The loop of erotic sensations ran through him again as his lover's nails scraped against his prostate. Another cry came with the molesting of his tender nerves and Leon was suddenly very okay with the fingers. They lurched him right towards his limit and by a third stroke he slumped on to the floor and Wesker came off him just as quick. They shared a kiss as those fingers fucked in a quick pace he rolled his hips into.

Leon felt it coming, his balls cinching tighter to his body. Moans mingled with heavy pants came out once Wesker's mouth released his. "Wesker, nngh, t-too close!" Leon incoherently warned. His lover kept thrusting, raking his finger tips over Leon's pleasure center as he growled heady words into Leon's ear. "Paint me with your seed." Leon tipped passed his limit then, his orgasm bringing his semen gushing out in an eye-rolling state of pleasure.

The milky ribbons caught along Wesker's clothed abdomen and up to his pecs. They stared at it as Wesker pulled his hand out and grabbed Leon's bunched slacks with both hands. "Off. Now." He grunted with a tug. Leon wasn't in a state to do that just yet, a post-orgasm look in his eyes as he nodded to what Wesker wanted. The older man worked the material off Leon with minimal help before wrapping thick muscled arms around his recovering partner and carrying him into the living room space on the other side of the kitchen's bar.

Leon felt himself laid on the ground, plush carpeting and a blanket under him before Wesker loomed over him into view. His hand reached up and pet the planes of Albert's cheek, stroking down to his pretty red lips. "Now what?" He asked almost sleepily. Wesker wrapped a hand around Leon's wrist and kissed his palm, "Repeat what I did for you. Can you muster that?" He murmured between them.

Leon's eyes widened and he shook off his post-sex lethargy. "What? You want...?" He shut his mouth as that sinful one sucked his pointer finger inside. He shivered while his lover's tongue lapped over the touch sensitive nerves in his hand. His violet eyes watched Leon's wanting expression as he drew off and added the younger man's middle finger to be coated. Leon could say he was having no problems getting it up tonight as he felt his cock stir against his thigh. His arm was shaking when Wesker released his fingers and pulled his arm to their hips.

"Undress me." He bade. Leon followed the order, scrambling with the button to his lover's pants before getting them open and then sliding them down. Leon snorted, "Are you going commando?" He said with disbelief when he felt skin instead of a second layer. Wesker nipped at his abused lip. "Less to remove." He stated. Leon had to agree with that. He pushed the bunching material down to Albert's bent knees until he had access before looking up into those beautiful eyes that were hooded.

"Are you-"

"Leon, _fuck_. Me."

His tone bridged no argument. He knew what he wanted.

Leon just couldn't believe this was it, Wesker didn't seem the type, not in a million years but Leon was fine with finally getting to give. His arm reached around those built thighs and over his lover's pert globes. He had to follow the valley between them blindly as they kissed again. Albert dominated his mouth as his moist fingers trailed deeper along the crack and then behind him. He felt the pink wrinkle and Albert stilled as he found it.

They both seemed to hold their breath as Leon did as he had just been taught with his pointer finger pressing into the muscle. He felt it resist him before his finger pierced through and he felt the hot silky heat of another person's body. Albert was taking measured breaths, each one moving the walls and muscles around Leon's finger in steady motions that very much reminded him of a mouth. He was starting to see why Richard had wanted to fuck him so much back then. The human body was such a marvelous place. He pulled his finger back to the tip and then thrust it back in.

Albert rolled his hips to accept the intrusion as his back arched. Leon looked between their barely touching bodies, the other man's need was evident in the nearly purple tipped cock bobbing between them. Leon picked up the pace, spreading the wet nature of his rectum out over his anus until he felt the muscle giving more than before. He added the second and felt how the ring of muscle resisted them. Albert was breathing much heavier now, eyes closed and head down to brush Leon's collar.

Leon repeated the motions as before but the angle he had was all wrong to hit that bundle inside his lover that Wesker had tortured in him. Knowing his arm didn't twist that way, Leon opted on each pull out to jab deeper towards the front and he felt as much as Albert jerked ram-rod straight when he found the older man's prostate. Shouts and moans never made it passed his lover's lips like they had his own which was disappointing for Leon as he really wanted to hear them.

Albert dropped down on to Leon's pelvis, his arms giving out to his elbows and Leon got to hear every lustful breath his boss made which was a good second. Wesker sought friction as the finger-fucking continued until Leon was hard again and panting. "Another. I need more." He grunted. Leon wasn't certain a third would fit and he looked at his partner to be sure they should do that.

"Do it." Wesker grit with an almost angry glint. Leon did as he wished and wiggled the third inside and it was then Wesker had to stop. A denial of pain was on his face as he shakily pushed against Leon and then back into the hand. Leon was gentle as he pulled out and then back in. Their motions returned to the needful rutting not long after and Leon could tell by the look on Albert's face he was hunting his orgasm.

Something changed though as Wesker paused and his eyes opened. He looked down at Leon, their heartbeats throbbing in their pinned shafts as well as their temples. "I need more." He stated. Leon felt his jaw drop slightly, "I think that's too many fingers." He argued. Wesker chuffed as he reached back and pulled Leon's hand free. He got back up on his knees and crawled up enough to sit on Leon and pin him to the floor.

"Who said anything about fingers?" Leon gasped into the air while Albert got up and then subsequently sat on his sex. Leon wasn't sure when he had grabbed Albert's thighs but he needed them to stay grounded as he was introduced to the vice grip of a man's body on his shaft. It was better than any blow job or vagina, so much tighter, sucking on him and constantly moving with every breath. It was so intense he feared his second wind was over already before Wesker had even started to move.

His orgasm receded as Albert grabbed both of his shoulders and rocked off him. That heat came back and the urge to cum with it as his lover rolled back into him. The angle of his penis had to work better for Albert as pleasured moans finally escaped and didn't stop until his sphincter gripped Leon tightly and he was ejaculating over both their clothed chests. Leon felt like his lover's body was milking him with each gush until he was cumming too, filling that welcoming passage with his essence until it was leaking out between them.

Their heavy breaths filled the air for several minutes until the lustful high curbed. Wesker kissed Leon's shaven jaw, "You are right, this _is_ nice." He purred using Leon's words from earlier in a new context. Leon laughed at that and enjoyed the other man's heavier weight on him as they rested. "That was... way better than what you set me up to believe." Leon admitted.

The lips at his jaw smirked. "I couldn't very well say; Fuck me pretty boy, I want your dick. Without cracking up." Leon felt his arousal flutter towards half-mast. "Ha, you? Crack up? You managed it right now!" He pointed out. Albert chuffed before getting back up on his elbows, strands of hair hanging down from his carefully crafted style while he stared at his lover with mock seriousness. "Don't give me that look Captain surprise." Leon puffed.

That smirk returned to Wesker's lips before he pulled himself from Leon and laid down beside him on the blanket. "I quite enjoyed that, will you top again tomorrow?" He asked as if talking about the weather. Leon's gaze slid to his partner, "Uhh, yeah?" The response sounded particularly sarcastic. Wesker however didn't rise to the barb, instead drawing his lover in for another kiss. It was soft, sweet, with no intention to inflame as the ones before it had been.

He pulled away slowly before eyeing the semi-formal shirts they had successfully ruined. Leon looked at them too then at Albert's overall rumpled state. Those unique eyes alighted on his partner's grin, "What is with that?" He drawled. Leon tried to pet a few strands back into place for his lover, "Just admiring my work." He replied. The freed hair refused to cooperate if he put his hand down and had Leon biting back a laugh. A possessive glint lit Wesker's eyes, "And who said you were allowed to work?" He mused as he stroked the curve of Leon's hip. "Tonight is all play." He purred into his lover's ear. Leon nipped at the corner of his jaw playfully. "Right. All play."

Albert relaxed back into the blanket, making a pillow of his arm for his head to look at the ceiling. Leon enjoyed the quiet company, taking in Albert's apartment again until he realized the other man was looking at him instead of the slanted ceiling. "What's going on up there?" He hummed. Albert's gaze flitted down to his soiled shirt. "I was convincing myself into a shower, we should tend to these as well." The blond man replied with a tug to his placket. Leon looked at the translucent white on black, "I don't know any tricks for getting this kind of stain all the way out of these."

"Have you had to before?" Albert teased.

Leon looked away and Albert smiled as his partner pinked. "...Once." Albert cupped Leon's cheek and pulled him back for a brush of lips. "I'll buy you another." Leon's eyes widened, "Buy me-?" Albert closed in on them and they were kissing again. "Your paychecks are huge aren't they?" Leon prodded once his lover receded. A frown was on those strong features for once this night and Albert didn't respond as quickly as Leon thought he might. "No." He said when the shuttered expression was in place. Leon felt like he had hit the one point in Albert he should never prod.

"Oh. Uhh. Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't be sorry, it's just something I don't want to talk about."

"Will... will we get to talk about it later?" Leon asked tentatively. The indifference in his lover's expression wilted to a hurt look he quickly hid as he looked away and sat up. "Brave boy," he let out a long breath that made his shoulders droop. "Give me more chances and perhaps it will come up." Though the words said yes there was something in Albert's demeanor that told Leon he would never know this secret. Albert rolled over and righted himself into a standing position before he held out a hand to Leon. "Come, allow me to clean you up and get this decent enough to send you home in." He stated with a leer at that messy shirt. "Kicking me out so soon?" Leon feigned hurt as he took Albert's hand and stood. His lover chuffed, "Never. You will have to escape after our shower if you wish to go home."

"Our?" Leon parroted. He hadn't shared a spray of water with other person since his first girlfriend and she was years passed. It had been intimate and he smiled at the thought of sharing space with Albert like that. The taller man matched a devious smile to his own. "I'm not done with you yet." He purred. Leon trailed after Albert as they left the living space for a modern and minimalist full bath. The grays, whites and cedar seemed to be the theme everywhere as Wesker rounded on him and was unbuttoning his shirt. Leon let the undressing happen as the thought of Albert having more money than most came to him again. This condo was way out of their price range if Wesker made what Leon guessed he might as captain. He kept his mouth shut even if his exploratory nature wanted him to dig.

They were both sans clothes when Albert drew him out of his head. The older man was at the comfortable sized tub, it looked long and deep enough for the both of them. Leon followed a trail of beauty marks from his lover's right hip along his spine and under his left arm until the water turned on and the shower head sent it down in streams over the entirety of the tub. Albert returned to him and grabbed their shirts on the sink. "Go get clean," He prompted as he stole a chaste kiss. "I will return." His warmth left Leon and he watched the other man slip out to attend to their clothes.

Leon closed the door to the cooler air conditioned space before stepping over to the shower. His gaze panned over the shower curtain with a mountain stream design. If it wasn't a sheer plastic sheet he could see through he could almost believe this part of the condo was outdoors. He had stepped under the spray and taken a look at the five bottles lining the corner alcoves when the curtain rattled and he wasn't alone. Familiar arms looped around his stomach and drew him back against a broad chest. "Are you tired?" Albert hummed into his hair. He stood still, feeling the shower beat on his chest and the man behind him breath. "You said there was more." He replied.

"Yes, but, are you up to it?" Leon tipped his head to the side to have a peek at his lover. "This is the most consent I've seen out of you." He teased. The pleased look in Wesker's violet eyes brought him a smile, "I know what I want." Leon sighed dramatically. "And that's me." Lips pecked at his cheek. "And that's you." Albert agreed. Those hands pulled apart, one stroking up his chest while the other glided down his left thigh. "I know I get excited easily but yeah, I'm up for it." He said.

The wandering hand near his leg came back to encase his shaft and he shivered as it coaxed him back toward an erection. "I see." The other man purred into his ear. He grabbed onto the forearm of that stroking hand, feeling his pulse quicken with each upward pull. Albert's free hand was helping rub the old sweat away, splashing water up near his collar until he was warm and wet. Leon felt his heartbeat throbbing along his shaft as he bucked into Albert's grip. The older man guided him up against the wall opposite the curtain to rut needily into that beautiful hand. He was panting into the humid air of the shower when that hand slipped away and both of them framed his hips.

"Spread your legs and tip your hips toward me." Albert commanded. Leon shivered as he readjusted to how his lover wanted, his fingers clasped tight to the ledges of the wall. He felt so exposed like this, panting with his ass stuck out for the other man. His toes curled when hands stroked the water grazing his left side over the small of his back and over the mounds of his butt. Each hand took each cheek and worked the muscles until Leon was bowing into the cool wall. They pulled him apart for Wesker to see the tight wrinkle of pink he wished to play with. Leon felt the hot stripe of his lover's tongue slide between his cheeks, "Auh, w-what are you doing back there?" He asked.

Leon knew he could look but his eyes were stubbornly shut and he couldn't convince them to open. His answer came in the form of that hot muscle laving over his anus. The second pass had the tip digging in and Leon's fingernails tried to do the same to the hard ledges he was clasping. His lover's tongue was soft yet insistent through his natural defensiveness clench and he pressed himself hard against the shower wall as it pushed through his anus. "F-fuck. Wesker- hah, hah, fuck!" He mewled as his lover's tongue slide out and back in. The sensations sent goosebumps over his hot skin but he kept rocking back into that hungry mouth.

The short, strong muscle felt so different from anything he had ever felt and it's movements over his sphincter drove spikes of pleasure into him. His cock felt like a molten bar against his abdomen, he was going to burst and he knew it. Albert's tongue left him though and he slumped against the wall, "Why did you stop?" He groused. A rich laugh issued behind him, "I need to breath dearheart." Leon blushed but he wasn't made to wait for more as one hand left his hips and delved two fingers deep. He arched as they went so much farther than his lover's tongue could. Albert didn't move them once they were down to the knuckles. "Why aren't you-?"

"I can feel you trembling, compose yourself, it's too soon." His blush felt hotter at Albert's words.

"Yes captain." A second hadn't even passed before his lover's free hand swatted his backside, "Ah! Hey!"

"The favor does not include foreplay."

"Really?" His lover came to stand and framed his body. "I want you to save that for the office." He murmured into the shell of Leon's ear. Heat covered his face for a new reason, "You want to- but-"

"I hear you worrying again." Albert tutted. The fingers inside Leon swiveled about, stroking over the smooth lining of his rectum until they found the spot that was the button to turn his brain off. "No more thinking." Albert purred against his jaw. All the words Leon had dribbled out as moans and a curse as those sinful fingers thrust and prodded him back to that glittering point of breathless need. They left him for the full caress of his lover's body which cradled him against the wall just right. Albert's shaft ran up under his legs and he closed them to give the other man a tight warmth he could find the friction he deserved in. Albert took full advantage of the courtesy Leon provided with thrust after thrust into his slick thighs. He continued those lustful motions until the contact of his erection running up against Leon's scrotum and the underside of his lover's shaft tipped the younger man into orgasm. Albert nuzzled Leon's shoulder while his lover came in gushes, riding out the heady high with Leon until his shower wall was slick for a completely different reason. His own motions picked back up in rhythm before Leon could go loose limbed on him and his orgasm followed his partner's.

Leon relaxed in his arms, shaky and spent, "Was that... that passionate enough for... for you?" Leon manged as his lungs gulped down air. His lover's lips on his skin pulled up in a smile. "Yes." Albert kissed his cheek and pulled them both away from the wall and fully into the cascade of water. It was a sheet of heat on his skin that washed away the new sweat from their activities. Albert could tell Leon was trying to keep it together and actually shower. The younger man had taken the body wash from one of the ledges near the shower-head and pooled the amber liquid into his palm. He took the bottle from Leon as a chill along his bicep ran up to his shoulder. Leon spread it over his chest and down his ribs to his right hip before leaning heavily on him. "Smells nice..." He mumbled as Albert held him around the waist.

Albert took over bathing them with long strokes over the available planes of skin that had his dosing partner making pleased sighs. "You could be in a boy-band." Leon said once Albert had them mostly clean. The younger man had his head up again and his fingers were brushing the damp tips of Albert's wet hair. "Mm, and which one would I be?" He prompted. He could see the desire for sleep in Leon's half lidded eyes, he wasn't all there but Albert was willing to humor him.

" _The fuckable one._ " Leon placed sleepy kisses on his lover's jaw while Albert's chest rumbled with laughter. It was so outrageous, he would _not_ forget this. "I am passed my prime for teen girl fantasies." Leon huffed at the mention. "Too bad for them, now you are _my_ fantasy and I'm not sharing." He mumbled into Albert's throat. His lover embraced him at the possessive statement and placed a kiss in his damp hair. "Very endearing. I like you when you are tired." Albert hummed. Leon pulled his head up, "Lots've people say that." He replied though Wesker had to guess it was far fewer than 'lots' as Leon put it.

Albert finished the bath for them before turning the water off and grabbing one of the three towels next to the tub. The light gray cloth was pressed to Leon's chest so he would stop leaning on his partner. "Dry off, you are ready for bed." Albert stated. Leon only managed a yawn with a nod halfway through before rubbing himself toward dry. Albert grabbed a towel for himself before they made it out of the tub and, shortly after, the bathroom. Leon looked down at their hands the whole time on the way to Albert's bedroom, smiling to himself until the hand in his opened. He kept hold as he looked up at the other man. "I must have my hand back dearheart, our clothes should be ready to be changed over." Albert said softly. Leon kept the hand he had been given, "Come back soon." He commanded.

Wesker smirked as Leon let him free, "I will return before you finish getting comfortable." He said with a chaste kiss to Leon's pouting lips. It was less truthful than Albert intended as Leon was asleep on the right side of the bed when the blond returned. He slipped in under the comforter behind Leon and pulled Leon into the middle to spoon. The younger man came easily up against him and he relished the silken smooth of they skin sliding together. He laced their fingers together as he got comfortable as well and settled in for the night.

* * *

Y'know how there are happy drunks? I like to imagine Leon is a lovey tired type, which are cute af! Hope this _thicc_ chapter makes up for the extended wait Anna. ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Happy bangin' holidays Anna, sorry for the wait but I get angsty af sometimes. It's fine tho because we managed to get to the end, thank everything!

* * *

Leon stirred among cool sheets the next morning with a full body stretch. As his fingers brushed the headboard and his toes pointed under the comforter he ran his arm over the space he wished was occupied. His eyes opened to confirm the queen was empty on its left side. The alarm clock on the far nightstand told him it was 10:42 in dull red numbers. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Leon carded a hand through the severe bedhead sleeping with damp hair always caused. He combed some of it down with a moue of displeasure and promised himself a trip to the bathroom. But more importantly where was Wesker?

"Albert?" He cast, both the bedroom door and connecting bathroom door were cracked open but the condo was quiet in response. Leon frowned, he lived alone and waking up without company was his norm but this nagged at him when his partner was gone. The fact that more than one partner did this was starting to give him a complex. "Guess he's an early riser..." Leon mumbled before pulling the comforter back. The conditioned air swept over his bare form making goosebumps rise as he left the bed and slipped into the bathroom.

Meeting his reflection confirmed the bedhead and he grimaced, he would have to take care of that but first nature called. The subtle wave of pleasure from relieving himself followed him to the sink after dropping, raising the seat and flushing. Leon turned the tap on and allowed it to warm as he pumped a pool of shiny milky soap into his palm. He washed his hands, turned the tap off and used the left over moisture to groom his hair back into semi-presentable. His blue eyes scanned down his torso as he thought of last night. Just thinking about it made his cheeks warm and his cock stir against his thigh. It had been better than he could have hoped and he felt the warmth crawl up over his scalp and down his throat at the idea of wanting more- right now.

Leon retreated from the bathroom when he thought about clothing. Albert had said something about washing their things but he didn't have to search out the dryer as he spied his shirt, slacks and undergarments folded neatly into a pile at the edge of the bed Albert had slept on. He stepped over to the door and looked out at the rest of the living space in a last attempt to find his missing partner. He couldn't see the dining room or into the laundry room but scanning most of the living room, the kitchen and the entryway offered no sign of Albert. Had he gone out? And what for? Leon barely had the questions thought before the front door unlocked and opened.

He hadn't realized how much he wanted Wesker here until the sleek blond was back with him and a smile was threatening to become a grin. "Off running errands?" He called. Albert removed his sunglasses along with his shoes as he entered into his home. An answering smile took to the blond man's lips as his violet gaze raked over the nude state Leon was still in. "Yes. I wanted to return before you woke but I see you've beaten me there." Albert offered as he crossed the expanse of his living quarters to Leon. The young officer stroked the fine hair along Albert's forearm as those arms encircled his waist.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked after watching Wesker come to him, his gait was different, less sensual and sure. The taller blond looked away but the smile hadn't left. "I am sore." Leon had to think about the simple admission, then his eyes widened. "Oh- sorry, I- we'll prepare next time. I'll do better- be better." He promised. Albert looked back at him, his free hand coming up to stroke a thumb along Leon's cheek. "I do not regret it. I keep you to your promise since you made one." Leon found Albert's lips brushing his own and he pushed forward. The kiss was soft, a pleasant look in those violet rings before Albert's eyes dipped closed and the older man drew him in. Leon felt arousal grab him as his lover sucked on his tongue, the subtle tugs on his muscle sending trills of heat down his torso to pool in his groin.

His hand that had been holding Wesker's arm slid up the silken plains of muscle and skin to grab Albert by the shoulder. His lover twisted him up against the threshold and he felt the uneven surfaces with the entirety of his back and buttocks. "I'm glad you are still naked. I wish to play with you..." Leon shivered as Albert spoke those warm words against his Adam's apple. Kisses and sucks followed the words until Leon was certain he was hard again. "Play with me?" He mumbled, it sounded so natural, something he wanted to do with Albert. Teeth nipped into the skin over his right collar bone before a sweet kiss was placed over the mark. "Back to bed, I'm not done with you." Albert stated and drew away. Leon felt the command in his rushing veins, he wanted to, he wanted this more than he could have imagined.

He pulled off the door frame and left Wesker's line of welcome body heat to head back to the bed. He sat at the edge of it, unsure of where Wesker wanted him and looked back at his partner. Albert always seemed to dress to impress when he wasn't in uniform and Leon was appreciating the semi-formal button down, steel buckled belt that looped through slacks that hugged his thighs and calves. They were black, of course, Wesker was obsessed with the shade but it flattered his physique so Leon couldn't imagine him wearing anything else. That unreal body started approaching him until Albert's hand cupped his chin and brought his head up to focus on his eyes.

"Stay with me Kennedy. I like my lovers present." Leon colored at the chastisement. "I was just... You always look so good." He admitted. Albert's hand left his chin as the other man leaned down to his level on the bed. "Thank you." Albert grabbed him by the hips and pulled him farther into the bed before letting him fall back into the rumpled comforter as his larger form mounted his own on the mattress. Leon trembled beneath Albert, feelings mixing in his chest in anticipation before sinking into his hips as a pleasant burn when he thought of what Albert would do. The minute brush of the other man's clothes on his thighs and abdomen were enough to convince Leon that Albert wouldn't have to touch him to get him off. His cock arched toward his abs with an eager bobbing at the idea of simply rubbing himself to completion on his lover's muscular clothed thigh.

A hand encircled him with warmth before squeezing enough to tamp down his need. "Leon," Albert tutted as he made a soft gasp and focused back on the whole and his partner. "You are thinking too much, calm yourself or both our fun will be unnecessarily short." Leon laughed under his breath but nodded. "Right, I need to be present, sorry. I just..." He looked at his lover's beautiful eyes barely a breath away, "I've never felt this away before." And it was true, right here, right now, he was safe, he could do anything, at least it felt that way with Wesker. Albert's smile was genuine and warm at his admission. "Good. I want you to feel like this every day we meet." Albert's lips caressed his own and his lids slipped shut at how sweet it was.

If Leon was honest with himself he didn't want sweet. He gripped the front of his lover's shirt and pushed himself up against Albert. "You said you wanted to play with me?" He wondered against Albert's plush mouth. He felt the smirk on it as the hand released him and had his own unlatching from Wesker's clothes. His eyes opened once more to see his lover towering over him before Albert pulled away to reach for the night stand on the side Leon had slept on. The single drawer was pulled open and Leon watched Albert pull several things out. A miniature amber glass bottle, a length of string, something long and glass by the tinking sounds it made that reminded Leon of a bubble blowing wand and the last made the saliva flee Leon's mouth.

"W-what _is_ that?" He almost whispered.

Albert drug the collection of items closer before resting on his calves. He pulled the bullet from the lengthy probe he had pulled out last. Leon eyed it warily, it screamed sex toy with how long it was but it also reminded him of a children's ring puzzle with how the tip was a small round ball that stretched down and became smaller until it met up with another ball that was larger than the first. The prob had four 'beads' on it with the end being a hoop one could control it with or pair it with the other piece Leon wasn't sure about that was a shiny steel color and corded to some kind of remote. "A probe." Albert glanced down at Leon's concerned expression. "Does it frighten you?" Leon drug his gaze off the intimidating toy, wanting for all the world to act like it didn't but his throat felt tight and swallowing wouldn't solve his problem so he settled for a weak nod.

"Another time, I must remember you are not acquainted with the pleasure these can give as I am... Will you allow the wand?" Albert hummed before putting the graduated probe aside where Leon felt wasn't far enough away. Leon glanced down at the wand before Albert grabbed it and unsheathed it from the tube it was lodged in. It graduated like the probe but only in three segments which left the glass toy looking more phallic shaped. The heart hilt was a nice touch but it was nearly twice the length of the probe which made Leon's fingers fist in the bed sheets. Albert didn't need Leon to answer this time, his body language was enough. He sheathed the wand and set it down before laying over top Leon, his warm worn hand stroked comfortingly against Leon's jaw and neck.

"Leon, Leon, I will not use either, if that is what you want." He soothed. Leon drew in a deep breath to calm himself, he knew Wesker wasn't out to hurt him with these intimidating toys but something in the back of his head threw up alarm bells at the sight of them and memories of pain put the metallic taste of fear on his tongue. Albert seemed to know the remedy for his worries as kisses and sucks were laid over the course of his throat to his mouth before they were kissing. Leon relaxed into the bed and came back to himself, wrapping arms around Albert's torso as their tongues danced. The erection that had fled earlier returned by the time Albert drew off and let them both breath.

"Perhaps it is too soon for toys yet, but I know what you want..." He murmured against Leon's neck. A wave of warmth rippled over Leon at those words, what did he want? "You don't want the probe, you don't want the wand, no, you want my mouth," Leon shivered, "You have no idea what rimming is but it is what you crave." The last was uttered in the shell of Leon's ear. The younger man flushed at his words before digging his fingers into Wesker's back and arching as that tongue promising to pleasure him traced the outer rim of his ear. "I... Nnnn, I want what you want." He managed as desire painted a hot coating over his scalp from the licking.

Albert grabbed the lobe of the ear he was playing with, raking his aligned teeth over it until he ran out of flesh. "I want to thrust my tongue inside you." Leon shivered again, he felt so hot. "I-I want your tongue." He repeated faithfully. "I want to stretch you, taste you, until it isn't enough." Albert purred as Leon pulled on his clothes to be pressed together. "I want you to taste to- t-to stretch me." He panted. "I want my Glass Heart inside you so you can feel what you've done to me." If Leon was thinking with his brain he might have questioned that last statement but he wasn't, he wanted what Albert wanted. "I want to feel it." He parroted breathlessly. He felt kisses on his eye lids as he had shut them at some point. "And I want you to tell me _bananas_ if you want me to stop."

This nonsensical statement seemed to break the spell Leon was under and his eyes opened. "Bananas?" Albert smiled down at him in a knowing way. "It is a safe word. You may need it." Albert explained as he pulled himself free of Leon and started undressing. Leon watched the buttons on Albert's shirt come free one at a time until the defined pecs and abs were available to look at. The creamy expanses of skin were dotted with two cinnamon colored nipples and the hard lines of defined muscles. Leon ached as he looked at the eight pack on his lover's abdomen, he was like a marble statue, perfect and unrealistic in every way yet he was alive and breathing above Leon.

His hands itched to touch Albert's perfection but they hardly twitched while he watched the older man disrobe. Albert took the string from the covers once his shirt was sloughed off, pulling the looped end away from the two endings he held in hand. Leon wasn't sure what the thin cord was for as he watched Wesker work it into a loop until he had a very clear idea what it was for as it was slipped over his member and cinched at the base. "Nggh, what are you-?" Albert shushed him with his finger over his lips. He held in the questions as Albert worked towards the tip of his leaking member. Every half inch the cord was looped around his sensitive organ and cinched just tight enough he could feel the pressure of it gripping him. Loop after loop was made until the last one was tugged just behind the ridge of his tip and they both looked at Albert's work.

The cord was like a leash now, holding his cock in a cage with two strings leading off into Albert's hand. His lover leaned down to the tip of his cock, breath ghosting over the bead of precum before licking the pearlescent drop and the spongy head it was leaking from. Leon's hips bucked to meet him but Albert tugged his caged cock back to his belly. He finished the cage with both ends over Leon's slit, sliding them under the last loop and making a simple bow either of them could undo easily. "Why?" Leon groused indignantly. Albert looked up at him from Leon's pelvis. "You need assistance controlling this excitable friend." He mused, the tip of his pointer finger tapping on his work. "I can't have you tiring yourself out, knowing you, I may hardly have _seven minutes_ to play with you." Albert explained.

Leon tried to deny the blush on his face as a frown started, he wasn't that bad, was he? Albert would not let him dwell on it as he moved off enough to roll Leon onto his front. The cage made it less than comfortable but his lover propped a pillow under his hips that both relieved the discomfort and angled his body better. Leon grabbed another pillow and hugged it to his chin as a tingle ran down his spine. Wesker was going to touch him again. It was so exciting but it also felt like a predator was at his back and he kept clenching the pillow in his hands not to look back every second. His lover's rough warm hands grasped the mounds of his ass cheeks and spread them.

The fleeting warmth of Albert's breath ghosted along his lower back, trailing down to the two mounds he was holding. Leon felt the kisses start and they traveled over his skin in a wandering trail down his tailbone, through the gaps between Albert's fingers and finally down his crevice. Leon clenched his fingers deeply into the pillow as warm gusts breathed along his exposed pucker. Leon expected the gusts to turn back to kisses or the swipe of that clever tongue but they receded and then one of Albert's hands left as well. Leon was half twisted to see where Albert had gone but he felt as much saw the contents of the amber bottle cascading down over his crevice. He gasped from the chill and wriggled deeper onto the bed before the bottle was dropped and Albert grabbed both of the mounds of his ass.

The liquid Albert had drizzled on him warmed almost immediately and he became hyper aware of it as Albert spread it over his anus. Leon arched towards that mouth when his lover's tongue delved in and spread it inside him. Each twitch of that hot muscle through his anus made Leon feel like the temperature inside him was climbing higher and higher. His hips were restless while Albert speared him, rolling forward and then pushing back by millimeters as his lover's grip made sure he could go nowhere. Leon panted needy breaths into the bedroom as a thumb pushed in and stretched him further. Albert's other thumb followed suit and Leon felt the muscle pleasuring him thrust deeper while he was held open.

Leon curled over the pillow he had grabbed feeling the thin sheen of sweat coating the broad planes of his shoulders and back. He was so very hot but a cool tingling continued between his legs. The sensation coated his sphincter and the hot valley to his perineum until just a thin line teased the underside of his left testicle. It reminded Leon of mint only he was feeling it on his most sensitive skin instead of where his brain knew the sensation from. He twisted needily in Albert's hands as the desire for something longer and thicker than just his lover's tongue had him begging. "Mmm, ha, de-deeper _please_."

He let out a dismayed mewl when his lover's tongue disappeared. Leon could hear the other man drawing deep breaths in behind him before one of those thumbs prying him open left. Something cold, small and quickly growing larger was pressed into Leon's hole before it sank into his passage. "Ah! Wesker- stop!" Leon cried as the smooth chilly intrusion pushed deeper. He started wriggling away from it until Albert pinned him to the bed with a firm press of his forearm into the small of Leon's back. He arched into the comforter as the glass wand thinned before growing thicker once more, sending waves of goosebumps up his body. The cold was such a stark contrast to the molten heat it was pushing into. Leon shuddered with a grunt as it parted his muscles and lay still.

The tension in his body eased before they both relaxed on the bed. Leon could hardly think beyond the rush of his pulse and the gulps of air he was panting. He realized his eyes had fallen shut but the darkness drew his attention to the silky slide of skin on his back. Albert was laying with him. Having his lover pressed against him shook off any negative feelings that Wesker hadn't stopped. This was nice yet he didn't want to stop playing just yet. As it was the wand had gone from cool to warm, Leon could hardly tell it was there if not for the hefty weight of it. "Don't stop." He encouraged and felt the line of heat from his lover recede. "I would not dream of it." The other man promised.

Leon smiled before Albert pulled the wand two lengths out and his eyes snapped open and a gasp followed. His fingers hooked around the pillow he had subconsciously grabbed and sat his head on. The push back in made his grip tighter, feeling how the wand thinned and thickened as it entered and exited. The fourth push in was different, angled with intent and by the surge forward and equally eager push back into the wand Leon did Albert knew he had found his quarry. "Aah! Right- oh, yes, right there!" Leon panted as the wand pushed insistently over his prostate and slide back over the bunch as Albert adjusted the toy to Leon's liking.

Leon clutched at the pillow as the wand was thrust into him, again and again. All the words he knew seemed to melt and come out as breathless and excited moans. Albert watched the sway and surge Leon's body moved with as he was pleasured. It was mesmerizing in a way to the point that he lost time and when the wand ceased it's pleasurable movements Leon sagged into the comforter to tremble and pant. Leon had never felt anything like this. It had been so good, bolt after bolt of electricity that wound through his hips and up his spine and yet with each push that stiffened his cock it had felt like his orgasm ran from him. He had never felt such frustration and still liked it.

He wasn't made to dwell on it as he was flipped over and he gave a surprised yelp as he found himself on his back. Leon felt a blush rush over his face at being so exposed abruptly. The pleased yet hungry look in Albert's eyes made him squirm. They both looked at Albert's hand as it reached between them and tugged the bow undone. Leon's eyes slipped halfway shut as the pressure on his erection was released one loop at a time. The throbbing along his shaft was soothed by that hand after the maddening cord was gone. "Ngh." Leon abandoned the pillow for Albert as he grabbed his lover and drew him up into a heated kiss.

Leon was having a hard time participating in the kiss himself as Albert's hand worked heat back into his sex and brought moan after moan between their lips. The wand moved again and Leon bucked into his lover's hand before rushing back into the thrust of the wand. His orgasm that had been pent up from the cord rushed to the fore as he was pleasured from every angle. "God- Wesker, I- I'm-!" Leon couldn't get the words out fast enough before he came to the point a wash of white blotched over his vision. His body clamped down on the wand as semen spurt in thick ropes onto his abs and over Albert's hand.

Leon drew in lungfuls, coming down from the high before his eyes slit open and he groaned, " _Fuuuck_ , you're still dressed. _How_ are you still dressed?" Albert chuckled as he licked Leon's cum from his fingers. His lover's blue eyes were wide now as he watched this. "This was for me as much as it was you. If you wish to see me naked you will have to take these off yourself." He mused as his free hand stroked his clothed thigh. Leon swallowed at the invitation. No words came to mind as he watched Albert's tongue work. It was only after that tongue slipped behind curved lips that Leon snapped back to reality.

"You truly enjoy what the mouth can do." Albert hummed. Leon looked away, face flushing as he thought not to admit to that statement before thinking he _could_ here. Albert inclined his head as Leon's blue gaze met his own. "I do. Yeah, I do, though.. I only want yours." He stated. Leon felt a smile coming on as he saw Albert's expression visibly warm and his posture relax. His lover was leaning down for a kiss before Leon willfully put a hand on his sternum. "Hey, hey, hey, don't get yourself messy _again_." Leon teased. Albert looked down at the semen streaked across Leon's torso from his hips to just under his pectorals before meeting those blue, blue eyes.

"I have ways that will solve this problem..." Leon felt heat storm his face as his brain supplied him with the feel and images of Wesker licking him clean. His mouth opened and he tried to say something, anything coherent only to get nothing out after three full attempts. Albert brought Leon's jaw back up with two fingers under his chin, "I see you are agreeable to my plan." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Leon felt his heart skip a beat when Albert pulled away. His lover however wasn't leaving like his sex-addled train of thought had rushed to the conclusion of, Albert grabbed the bottle he had used earlier and twisted the lid off to drop to the bed. Leon watched the other man sip a small portion of the curious liquid leaving the bottle near empty before pouring the remnants down the valley between Leon's pectorals. Knowing now how the stuff running down his chest and lining Albert's lips worked had Leon's cock stirring.

He groaned involuntarily as Albert dove down and stroked over his abs with his tongue. Saliva began to mix with the semen and stimulant on his chest. Leon curled over Albert as he cleaned his lover and he felt keenly as fingers dug in around his shoulder blades. He assumed by the eager shaft bobbing at his throat that Leon was enjoying this cleaning, that and how his lover's vocabulary had dropped to "Fuck" in every capacity that changed as his tongue roamed. Leon's legs wrapped around his waist fully and as he feasted on the salty, musky mess he had made on Leon he curled over Leon as well and pressed the stiff bulge in his pants up against his lover's perineum. The watery stream of "Fuck" faltered from Leon as his lover moved with him in the eternal motions of sex.

Leon dropped into simple pleasured sounds as their movements aroused him with the shifting of the wand inside him as well as the movements of their hips. He didn't even care that Albert had ceased bathing him, only rushing back to meet his lover's trapped organ that pressed needily against him with the intent to join or take the wand's place. Leon was panting as Albert's hands wrapped one around his waist and the other under his thigh and the thrusts became more insistent and better timed. "Haa, haa, aaah, I have ne-" his breath hitched part way through his thought as Albert's clothed member jerked the hilt of the wand just so that it pressed along his pleasure center. "Ngh... never wanted you to fuck me _so hard_. Get- God! Get that cock out of your _pants_ already!" Leon finally managed.

Albert reveled in the frustration lacing Leon's voice but though he never ceased their excited dance he removed his hand from Leon's leg to somehow successfully bring the head of his shaft from its prison so his impending orgasm wouldn't ruin his slacks. He also grabbed the heart hilt of the wand and added its thrusts to their dance which had Leon releasing his death grip on his shoulders and arching instead of curling. "Yes- FUCK- _Yes_!" The wand had been the end for Leon, he came nearly as fully as the first time and Albert followed that second rush with a tide of his own.

As they worked beyond the sea of pleasure Albert had dropped them in Leon let out a sigh and then a laugh, "You made it much worse." He teased now that they were both slicked with sweat, semen and the stimulant that was leaving a pleasant tingle on both of them. Albert sat up and looked at his work. "Indeed." Leon followed the admission with more laughter until his body begged him to calm down. "Ha, ah, please tell me we'll play again?" He finally asked with a look of pure interest. This got the smile fully onto Albert's face, "Say the word and a 'play date' will be yours." Wesker promised. Leon glowed at the mere thought before Albert pushed up from the bed and offered his lover a hand.

"Come, I must let you out of here eventually and we both have jobs to do." Leon made to follow out of the bed as he grabbed Albert's offered hand only his expression twisted and he stilled. Albert pulled him from the bed and Leon gasped and clutched his lover's broad shoulder as he was made to stand on shaky legs. His lover pulled the wand from his passage before tossing the discolored rod onto the bed. Leon staggered as Albert lead him toward the bathroom, he felt absolutely bizarre without the constant pressure along his rectum. His lover guided him inside to start a shower before untangling himself from Leon to pick out clothing of his own and put Leon's in the bathroom.

Moving on from that passionate playtime felt near impossible as Leon showered yet by the end of it he managed to get back to 'normalcy' and dress before leaving Wesker to his own devices for the rest of the day until they met for work. And how hard it had been that shift to not look at his captain differently. Recalling the things he had dared say made it that much harder but he managed to keep his mind hard-pressed to the task of solving this freak outbreak. They passed more weeks like that; dates, foreplay and a mystery that kept elusive yet on the verge of being solved. That was until the government wrapped up the whole Ebola crisis and someone so conveniently outed the culprit and the motive was made clear at the meeting Leon and the rest of Alpha team were at, only Wesker was _missing_.

Wesker.

The outbreak had happened because of Wesker.

Leon felt a chill in his blood and a hole open in his idea of reality. Wesker had lead a man working at Umbrella to his wits end and even worse had then killed the rival scientist after the virus had been inflicted on the public. Leon couldn't believe Albert was working for Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S. AND some third party as he wasn't here. It _had_ to be another party, Umbrella wouldn't take him after his throwing them into a public scandal like this. His hands curled into fists, he had been _with_ that sociopath. They had been together all this time and he hadn't known Wesker had caused the public's unnecessary suffering this _whole time_.

His eyes wandered to the space Albert should have been in, only, Leon wondered now _should_ he have ever been there? He shook, how could Wesker have done this? He turned and slipped out of the Operations room with barely a glance at his leave. Barry's eyes followed him out. Leon moved through the next twenty minutes in a blur before the door to Albert's apartment stood in front of him. He had become well acquainted with this sight. His loud rapping echoed down the hall and though he was certain the condo was empty it stung none the less _when nobody came_.

Emotions roiled inside Leon as he moved to beat on the door harder and louder. "That one's been gone days now, no sense wastin' energy knockin'." A deep voice rumbled to his right. A man covered in coat, hoodie and mask up to his eyes was approaching from the stairs. Leon had seen the tenant from another time on one of his visits. "Days?" Leon questioned. Wesker had left _days_ ago? It had been days since their last rendezvous and the blond had been absent last night for their shift. "Aye." The stranger rumbled with a nod.

Leon didn't stay to wheedle more information from the man before he went to the front desk and double checked what the man had said. The young man at the front desk confirmed the statement as Leon had left work directly and his outfit gave him away as an officer. Knowing it to be true however offered him no comfort. He left the building and idled by his jeep, his thoughts a whirl. How? How had he not noticed a single thing? Now he could recognize the behavior patterns, how Albert was always off doing something, always sneaking back to Leon with or without notice. Even his personality suggested he was _off_ from the norm and Leon had ignored it all.

Had laughed and loved him even!

It ate at him knowing he had failed in his civic duty, failed in his choice of partner and knowing Wesker was _gone_. What they had? It was ashes in the wind now and he... he missed it. Leon shook his head, no- he wouldn't miss what they had been. Wesker was wrong, wrong on so many levels, just like his choices. He grit his teeth, he chastised himself for being here, he needed to get back to work. The drive back was silent and the world felt terribly muted as he came back into the precinct until a voice filing a report drew him from the silence.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend. His name is John..." He stopped listening and just stared at the woman making a request to help find her boyfriend. She was breath taking, a short bob of sleek dark hair, alabaster skin in a sheath of plum, dark stockings and strappy heels. He stared at her for what felt like forever before a hand landed on his shoulder and he was face to face with Chris who had apparently been calling for his attention. "Leon? Where did you go? You missed the rest of the briefing."

Leon didn't have an answer.

"We're moving to stand in for Bravo as needed now since Alpha is leaderless..." Chris looked heated by the admission before continuing, "Will help us keep sharp and give Bravo a break. Chief said Alpha should clock out while they reorganize everything until we get a new captain." Leon nodded to this, head already turning to find that woman again. "C'mon." Chris tugged him toward the main lobby he had just left and he looked back for the woman, but she was _gone_.

* * *

Yeah, unsatisfying end, I did it- whoo! Well, it's totally passed Dec. 25th when I post this so it isn't in the Christmas ballpark but we can all appreciate this gift that keeps on giving until it doesn't and you end up at "wtf woman?!" again and again. Hahahaha, ah, well, back to Neverending, peace!


End file.
